Love and Love Again
by TheBoglies
Summary: A new story by Robin!
1. Part 1

**Love and Love again**

**By: Robin**

**Chapter 1**

Paul and Lexie drew apart from their kiss. They

continued to grasp each others hands and look deeply

into each others eyes.

"Lexie", Paul whispered, "Oh Lexie."

It was all he had wanted since he had first set eyes

on her. When he had arrived at the big house and was

introduced to his brother's wife. He knew that he

wanted her straight away but never dared to dream that

it might happen. They had become close quickly.

Lexie had spent many hours with him near the activity

centre. She rarely spoke of Archie and sometimes Paul

allowed himself to imagine that she was his wife not

Archie's. Maybe she was thinking the same thing

sometimes. It was his arms she leapt into when they

won that football game, not Archie's. He'd held her

tight no wanting to let go until Archie came up to

them and Lexie pulled free of his grasp. But then,

after all that, she left with Archie. Left Paul at

Glenbogle with just his memories and his imagination.

And it wasn't long before Paul began to imagine. He

saw her everywhere. She was just as she had always

been, friendly, helpful and caring as well as in love

with Archie. He told this image time after time that

he loved her and the image turned him down and told

him she loved Archie. And then out of the blue she

turns up. It was obvious there had been tensions

between her and Archie. Paul didn't want to ask what

had happened. It wasn't his place. But he picked up

enough of what had happened to be able to find her on

the hillside when she ran off. He could see her

sitting alone up on the hillside and it took a lot of

resolve not to rush over to her, take her in his arms

and tell her that he loved her, whatever happened with

Archie. Instead he talked to her, reassured her of

his presence. Then they were caught in the storm.

Paul was soaked to the bone but he didn't mind. He

had a few minutes alone with Lexie to make up for it.

And it wasn't just a few minutes alone. As Lexie

removed his sodden jumper and t-shirt he allowed

himself to dream. He held Lexie close against his

bare chest and wished that she would love him.

He had spent the next few days remembering this

moment, wondering what might have happened if Isobel

hadn't discovered them. That was what he was dreaming

of when she walked down the stairs in that dress. The

dress that made her look like an angel. And to go

with the dress a secret smile saved specially for him.

He could see so much in that smile. So much promise

but he daren't let himself believe it. That was until

he saw her on that bridge. Then he realised he had a

chance. A chance that he took readily and was

rewarded by a gentle but passionate kiss. All that he

had ever wanted.

"Lexie, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Don't Paul. Don't say that."

"But it's true!"

"I know. I feel it too."

She kissed him gently again then led him over the

bridge and into the woods beyond. The party continued

in the background as Paul and Lexie gently made love

under the trees.


	2. Part 2

**Love and Love again Part 2**She knew it was wrong. Every moment that she spentkissing and making love to Paul, she knew it was wrongbut she couldn't stop. She wanted Paul more thananything she had ever wanted. The pains of the past,with Archie being with Katrina and then when Hectorcouldn't accept them, were nothing to the pain shefelt not having Paul. It wasn't love though, shedecided. Lexie loved Archie. She had done ever sinceshe had first set eyes on him and probably alwayswould. This was something different. There was aconnection between her and Paul. Something waspulling them together and neither of them could stopit. Lexie wanted to be with Paul. She also wanted tobe with Archie. This wasn't possible. She would haveto decide between them. She lay back on her bed and wondered how her life gotso complicated. Once upon a time she had knownexactly what to do all the time. She hadn't alwaysbeen happy but at least her choices were obvious. Thewhole situation now was stressing her out so shedecided to do the one thing that always calmed herdown. She went into the bathroom, ran a bath and thensank into the hot water. She had almost forgotten all her problems when sheheard Donald banging and moaning about the hot watersupplies. Groaning, she got out of the bath, wrappedher hair in a towel, put on her fluffy dressing gownand went down to the cellar to fix the hot water. Shewas surprised to see Paul there. She stopped andstared as she realised that he had no top on. Justher luck. Just as all thoughts of Paul had begun todisappear she was confronted with his bare chest. AsPaul looked up at her she collected her thoughts andoffered her help. 


	3. Part 3

Love and Love again Part 3 She had to leave. She was married to Archie and shewasn't about to throw that away. It broke Paul'sheart when she said that she was going but he knew itwas for the best. He wanted to do something specialfor her, make her never forget the night they spenttogether, make her realise that he would always bethere for her and would always love her. He couldn't think of anything but then he rememberedthe conversation about romance they had had. Sheloved steam trains. Paul knew that this was theperfect surprise. It didn't take him long to findsomeone one willing to loan out a steam train. Thenhe set of walking to the station. He couldn't bear towatch Lexie packing and then being in the car with herknowing she was leaving. The long, lonely walk allowed him to let out hisemotions and tears ran down his face. The only womanhe had ever truely loved was Lexie. Why did she haveto be his brother's wife? Approaching the village hedried his tears and checked his watch. The timing wasperfect, the train was about to arrive. He walkedonto the platform just as the train came into view. The look on Lexie's face as she realised what he haddone was worth everything he'd been through. As sheran up to him and flung her arms around him, Paulsmiled. If she was happy then he would be happy hedecided. As he waved her off, not knowing when he would see heragain, Molly came up to him and put an arm gentlyround him and Pual knew that he had a family here withhim. He wouldn't be alone without Lexie because therewere many other people that cared about him. "Coming home?" Molly asked."Yes, I am" 


	4. Part 4

**This part is set straight after the end of series 6.** A few months later it was Paul's inauguration asthe Laird of Glenbogle. Thoughts of Lexie had all butvanished as Paul turned his eyes to Isabel. Paul knewhe could never have Lexie but he could have Isabel andIsabel would make him happy. He ran after herlaughing as he threw his hat off. He caught up withher and pushed her over on the sand. She rolled overand grinned. "Got you!""So you have. What are you going to do nowthen?" Paul brought his lips down onto hers and kissed hergently. "Anything else?" asked Isabel cheekily."That depends""On what?""On whether you can catch me!" Paul jumped up and ran back towards the party. Isabelfollowed him along the beach. She caught up with himjust by the marquee. "Fancy a dance?" he asked."Of course" Paul and Isabel danced together as night fell aroundthem and the moon shone. The other guests began toleave until it was just them left, Paul and Isabelswaying gently in each others arms. Molly turned as she walked away and watched them. Shewas glad Paul had found Isabel. Lucy hadn'tbeen right for him, anyone could see that. Molly wascertain that Lucy was a rebound after Lexie hadrejected him. A beautiful woman had offered to takeall his pain away and she wasn't surprised thathe accepted. But Isabel wasn't like that. Molly hoped that Isabel would be the one to removethoughts of Lexie from Paul's head forever. 


	5. Part 5

There was a phone call at Glenbogle House one morning. Paul dragged himself out of bed, kissing Isabel onthe cheek as he left. He picked up the phone. "Hello Glenbogle House, Paul speaking.""Paul it's me, Lexie.""Lexie! How are you?""Fine. Is Molly around?""No, she's off at some fancy health spaagain.""Oh. How about Jess?""Sorry, visiting Duncan in Edinburgh.""Umm Golly? Donald? Ewan?""Golly's out in the estate somewhere andDonald and Ewan have gone down to the village to dothe shopping. It's only me and Is in at themoment.""Is?""Isabel, you remember, she lives in a farm onthe estate.""Oh yeah. What's she doing there?""Well she's currently asleep in my bed. She's my girlfriend.""Oh! Molly never tells me anything when sherings.""If no one else is around, will I do?""Yeah, yeah of course.""What is it then?""Paul, I'm pregnant.""Congratulations. How far gone are you?""4 months.""Wow. I'll tell the others when theyappear.""Thanks Paul.""Is Archie pleased?""Over the moon.""Molly's going to be really pleased too. She's always going on about what she will dowhen she gets grandchildren.""I gotta go now Paul. I'll speak to youlater maybe.""Ok. Bye Lex." 


End file.
